The semantic web is an extension of the World Wide Web where the relationship (or semantics) between web information is well defined. The semantic web provides a method enabling machines to understand information in the same way that humans do, thus allowing machines to perform tasks such as finding and analyzing relevant data. The operation of the semantic web depends on the availability of an exhaustive description and classification (ontology) of various real worlds entities (e.g., people, places, objects, etc) and the relations between them.